Remember
by spooksfan08
Summary: Rememberance Sunday - a day the members of section D will never forget.
1. Chapter 1

The wall

10:20 The Grid 09/11/14

Malcolm tapped a few keys brining up an image of Horseguards Parade as hundreds of people flocked to watch the Cenotaph. Each one wore a red poppy as they prepared to watch the parade and various dignities including the Queen lay a blood red wreathe.

"I can see Adam." Malcolm stated. "Lucas and Zaf are in the crowd." Harry nodded as he saw three members of his team filter through the crowd.

"Nothing can go wrong today." Harry stared as Ruth and Tariq exchanged glances. A computer monitor on Erin's desk played the BBC footage, watched by Calum who was still trying to find the weak link in the security.

"We made four arrests this week. AQ. IS or any other scum are not going to spoil today." Calum stated. "Oh Ros!"

"Rangefinder?" Malcolm spoke on the comms as Ros and Lucas move towards a young man carrying a rucksack and looking decidedly worried. In a second Ros had the boy pinned to the ground away from the eyes of any spectators or TV cameras,

"Arrange a pick up." Ros snapped into the comms.

"Affirmative." Malcolm answered.

"Good work, Ros." Ruth smiled slightly as the BBC camera angle changed to show a Royal Navy procession with Dimitri ready to march. Having half his leg blown off hadn't slowed him down, he was more determined than ever.

"Not having any nonsense today. It's too important. Alec and Erin?"

"Watching the parade with the Royal Protection Squad. Dimitri's lot are preparing to set off." Harry stated calmly as he watched the young man on screen in full naval uniform with medals from his days in the SBS pinned to his chest. "Beth and his parents are in the crowd."

"Only those two could end up in an active op when they are supposed to be on leave." Calum laughed as the military band played. Harry smirked.

"Are we ever really on leave?" Harry sighed. The clock struck 11 as the Grid fell silent. Ruth caught Harry's eye knowing it would be the officers that weren't there, that no one but them would remember. Officers that were a name on the wall in the chapel at Thames House but not marked anywhere else. Names like Helen, Colin, Danny, Ben and Jo who had fought to keep the UK safe but would never be mentioned by anyone else. Not even their families knew how or why they had died - how many lives they had saved. She knew, like Harry she'd never forget. None of them would.

Xxxxxx

A/n Lest we forget


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - as you all know kudos & BBCc own everything related to spooks. Not me**

**forgotten friends**

Ros stared out of the living room window lost in her thoughts. It had been a hectic day, as Rememberance Sunday and Armistice Day always were. Sipping her tea she sensed rather than felt Lucas walk in the room.

"Erin called."

"Yeah."

"The young lad we detained this morning is currently undergoing a mental health assessment. Apparently voices were in his head telling him what to do."

Ros narrowed her eyes. She had known the man, barely an adult would try that. She didn't believe it but was willing to go through the motions if it meant they eventually picked up Mr Big. Lucas crossed the room to her, gently taking the mug from her.

"The children are sleeping. Amy asked what everyone is wearing poppies. She wanted one." Ros stated. "And she wanted James to wear one." Ros smiled slightly as she thought of the dark haired little girl that was the image of her father.

"She's five. What did you tell her?" Lucas wrapped his arms around her as Ros rested her head back against his chest.

"That people wear them to show that we don't forget all the people that went to war. That it's a way of remembering friends that have left us before they should have done. I think that she understood."

"She wore her poppy." Lucas smiled. "She understands all she needs to, she's bright. She's her mother's daughter." Ros nodded knowing the five year old had so many of her characteristics that it was uncanny. Lucas kissed Ros' neck as she continude to stare out of the window. "We won't forget them, Ros. Ben, Jo and the others."

"No we won't."

xxxxxxxxx

Harry stared at the glass wall in the chapel below Thames House. His eyes traced each and every name under the heading 'Section D: Millitary Intelligence 5 - Counter Terrorism (Domestic) in italics.

"Harry."

"Your name was nearly up there." Harry's voice broke slightly as he remembered the numerous times quiet, unassuming Ruth had put herself in harms way. Ruth sighed as she slipped her hand in his.

"Helen Flynn, Danny Hunter, Colin Wells, Fiona Carter,, Ben Kaplin, Joanna Portman. Too many names." Ruth sighed.

"All under my watch." Harry swallowed hard. "All had their lives ahead of them. All."

"Stop." Ruth touched his face. "You're right. None of their names should be there, but they are. Tonight isn't the time for guilt, it's a time to honour and respect our friends that gave everything so the rest of the world could be that little bit safer. Ben, Jo, Danny and the others did what they did to save colleagues, friends and the innocents out there that have no idea what goes on around them."

"My Ruth. AlwAys the wise one." He kissed her forehead.

"Home." She smiled up at him, knowing the rest of the world would never believe her if they were told of the side of Harry only she saw. Harry nodded, taking her hand he led her away from the wall as he silently prayed no more names were added.

xxxxxx

a/n please review


End file.
